justiceleaguefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Justice League Action
Justice League Action ''is a animated cartoon television series created by Warner Bros. Animation and DC Comics. It is apart of The DC Universe. The show is based on ''Marvel's Avengers Assemble. This show will airs in Summer 2017 on Cartoon Network and Disney XD. The series follows The 2001 Justice League animated series and the 2004 Justice League Unlimited animated series with big changes. The Heroes will have their New 52 looks combined with their outfits from Injustice: Gods Among Us in this animated series. This story feature slight crossovers from Naruto, InuYasha, High School DxD, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Omamori Himari, Maburaho! and more. This story is all about The Justice League's adventures in defending the world ( and by extension the universe ) from the forces of evil and natural disasters The Justice League starts the series with only 14 members and their numbers increase as the story progresses. The Alternate title for this story is called Justice League: Rise of The New Golden Age, The New Golden Age of Heroes and Heroines The Main Pairings are *''Superman / Wonder Woman'' *''Batman / Zatanna '' *''Martian Manhunter / Archangel Dragon'' *''Green Lantern ( Hal Jordan ) / Star Sapphire'' *''Green Arrow / Lady Death'' *''Mystic Fox / Black Canary'' *''Vixen / Cyborg'' *''King Primal / Time Empress'' *''Zero / Devilish Dragon '' *''King Phantom / Queen Hippolyta'' *''X-Master / Twilight Dragon'' Other pairings will appear later on in the story. In The Beginning of The series, The Justice League was founded by Superman, Batman, Flash, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, Aquaman, Mystic Fox, Zatanna, Cyborg, Zero, Power Girl, & Archangel Dragon. ''Plot There came a day where te world was in it's darkest hour, when Earth's greatest and iconic superheroes unite to defeat a powerful being named Darkseid and his Apokolips forces. Then on from this day forward, The 'Justice League' was born'.'' '''Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, Aquaman, Mystic Fox, Zatanna, Cyborg, Zero, Power Girl, & Archangel Dragon lead their fellow heroes & heroines defend the Earth when the forces of evil come to threaten it in an action and adventure + comedy packed series. Justice League Senior Members / Founding Members *Superman ( Clark Kent / Kal-El )'' *''Batman ( Bruce Wayne )'' *''Flash ( Barry Allen )'' *''Green Lantern ( Hal Jordan )'' *''Wonder Woman ( Princess Diana of Themyscira / Diana Prince )'' *''Martian Manhunter ( J'onn J'onzz / John Jones )'' *''Hawkgirl ( Shayera Hol / Shiera Hall )'' *''Aquaman ( Arthur Curry / King Orin )'' *''Mystic Fox / Holy Mystic Fox Shadow Paladin / Holy Mystic Fox Shadow Storm Paladin ( Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze / Naruto Namikaze )'' *''Zero'' *''Power Girl ( Karen Starr / Kara Zor-L )'' *''Archangel Dragon / Saint Dragon Priestess ( Kagome Higurashi )'' *''Cyborg ( Victor Stone )'' *''Zatanna ( Zatanna Zatara )'' ''Other Members *Green Arrow ( Oliver Queen )'' *''Black Canary ( Dinah Lance )'' *''Supergirl ( Kara Kent / Kara Zor-El )'' *''Atom ( Ray Palmer )'' *''King Phantom / Ghost Master / Spirit King ( King Pariah Light of Ectoplasmia / Richard King )'' *''Omni-Mistress / Alimghty Goddess / Infinity Queen / Genesis Empess ( Elizabeth Rose Maskell )'' *''Etrigan ( Jason Blood )'' *''Devilsih Dragon / Satan Dragon / Dragoconic Morningstar / Infernal Draconian Apocalypse ( Sango Yamaguchi )'' ''Resverve Members *Blue Beetle ( Jamie Reyes )'' *''Strange Visitor ( Sharon Vance / Kismet )'' *''Zauriel'' *''Amethyst ( Amy Winston )'' *''Captain Atom ( Nathaniel Adams )'' *''King Primal / Beast Master / Animal Warlord / King Beast ( King Antimalarial Prima of Morphia / Andrew Petersburg )'' *''Time Mistress / Queen Chromium / Lady Simultaneous / Chrono Empress / Null Time Goddess ( Jasmine Madison )'' *''Captain Marvel / Shazam ( Billy Batson )'' *''Lady Death ( Hope / Heather Morris )'' *''X-Master / King Genesis / Holy Blade / Divinity Master ( Kirugon / Kenneth Jackson )'' *''Hawkman ( Katar Hol / Carter Hall )'' *''The Question ( Vic Sage / Charles Victor Szasz )'' *''Huntress ( Helena Bertinelli )'' *''Icon ( Arnus / Augustus Freeman )'' *''Rocket ( Raquel Ervin )'' *''Firestorm ( Ronnie Raymond / Professor Martin Stein )'' *''Vixen ( Mari Jiwe McCabe )'' *''Black Lightning ( Jefferson Pierce )'' *''Fire ( Beatriz De Costa )'' *''Ice ( Tora Olafsdotter )'' *''Plastic Man ( Patrick O'Brien )'' *''Twilight Dragon / Fallen Angel Dragon / Guardian Angel Dragon / Fallen Crescent Circle Dragon ( Kikyo Hiroshima )'' *''Reaper / Death Goddess / Soul Queen / Spirit Empress ( Rydia Yue Dragoona / Rachel Aurora Moon Dragonstone )'' ''Allies *Queen Hippolyta'' *''Comissioner James Gordon'' *''Alfred Pennyworth'' *''Lois Lane '' *''Jimmy Olsen'' ''A.R.G.U.S. Directors *Amanda Waller '' *''Steve Trevor'' ''D.O.M.A. Director *Ellen Yin'' ''Teen Titans '' ''Young Justice Seasons Season 1 Season 2: Invasion Season 3: D.A.V.E. Revolution Season 4: Arkham War Season 5: Earthshaking War Season 6: Public Enemies Season 7: Apocalypse Season 8 : The Wrath of Trigon Season 9 : Infinity War Season 10: The Legendary Trinity War Trivia *Kagome, Kikyo and Sango are the most powerful and efficient weapons of CADMUS. They are apart of a special project called Apocalypse. Kagome is experiment 725, Kikyo is experiment 726 and Sango is experiment 727. they were created to destroy the world and create a new one. Kagome was infused with the Legendary Holy Dragon King White Star Cross, Kikyo was infused with The Legendary Fallen Dragon King Yin Yang Crystal and Sango was infused with the Legendary Dark Dragon King Morningstar Red Giant Stone. They rebelled against their creators and went completely rouge and joined The Justice League. Kagome, Kikyo and Sango are easily overpowerful and can fight against Darkseid and Trigon and win without problem'' *''Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki were members of The Justice Society of America. Minato is known as The Yellow Flash and Kushina was called The Red Death. Minato & Kushina are also the strongest and most powerful agents of Order and Chaos. They were also ninja, but the most powerful and skilled ninjas in Feudal Japan before they retired after their last mission involving the Biayla Dictator. Minato became a writer and Kushina became a voluntary nurse at the hospital in Happy Harbor, Rhode Island before they were killed by an hired assassin.'' *''This story will also include elements from Young Justice, Teen Titans and and DC universe media along with elements from Marvel.'' *''Zero is the biological son of Highfather, brother of Orion, The New God of Destruction and The Guardian of New Genesis. He is also The Avatar of The Alpha Effect.'' *''Naruto is often called an Agent Of Balance & The Child of Destiny because he can use the powers of Order and Chaos at the tip of his fingertips and he is also The Heir of The previous Doctor Fate Kent Nelson and successor to the previous Lord of Order & Sorcerer Supreme Nabu because he has the most potential and full control and infirmity for the mystic arts. Naruto was also trained in Military Strategy, Leadership, Martial Arts, Stealth, Espionage, and Weapons Mastery from his parents before they were killed by a hired assassin because of their last mission.'' *''Naruto also trained under The Ancient One, who is the teacher of The Lords of Order and Chaos and the father of all magic.'' *''Naruto also inherits the Tower of fate from Kent as well.'' *''Naruto has a secret identity as a young famous book author of famous book series named after him. He is in a relationship with Dinah. He developed a friendship / rivalry with Zantanna because of the magical potential that both possess.'' *''Dinah trained under Wildcat & O-Sensei when she left Star City. She learned Martial Arts and trained in the harshest weather conditions. She even dyed her her blonde. She unlocked her Canary Cry / Sonic Scream when she was fighting Felix Faust alongside Zatanna. She began learning how to use her sonic scream properly when she retunred to train with O-Sensei. Dinah also unlocked her other metahuman abilities, making her into a Mega Metahuman. Her other powers will surface as the series progressees. She is in a relationship with Naruto.'' **''Here is a list of Dinah's other powers'' ***''Super Strength'' ***''Super Speed'' ***''Super Stamina'' ***''Super Reflexes'' ***''Super Durability'' ***''Healing Factor'' *''Hawkman & Hawkgirl are The King & Queen of The Thanagarian Empie and Supreme Commanders of The Thanagarian Armies. Katar & Shayera are born into royalty. They serve as the current monarchs and has become one of the most powerful and influential plus idealistic rulers in all of Thangarian history. Shayera has exiled many traitors who are against her and her husband's ideals and beliefs. Including her ex - fiance. They both serve as ambassadors to Earth. The Thanagarian Elder Council helps them lead Thanagar. They also lead their people against the Gordonians, but lost their son to them when they kidnapped him during the war. Shayera does not betray The Justice League in this story.'' *''The series starts with the redone origins of Superman, Batman, Flash, G.L. Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, Aquaman, Mystic Fox & Archangel Dragon.'' *''The Justice League will also help Batman in The Arkham arc.'' *''The League will also be facing powerful threats like Darkseid and Trigon in the series.'' *''Diana has a secret identity as independently wealthy businesswoman and owner of Prince Media.'' *''Elizabeth Rose Maskell is the The Almighty Creator of The Universe. She is said to be more powerful Darkseid and Trigon. She is also is a force nto to be messed with or reckoned with unless smoeone has a death wish.'' *''Zatanna is not just a powerful sorceress. is also master martial artist because she trained under Otomo Sensei. Her fighting skills rival that of Lady Shiva and Black Canary. She learned Martial Arts when she trained with Batman on their training trip.'' *''Jasmine Madison is an immortal meta-human with the immensely vast power of Time Manipulation. After that she has been using her powers for good. She is revealed to be the daughter of The Amighty Time God Chronic. She serves as The Supreme Guardian of All Time and one of the most powerful members of The Justice League. She is older and wiser than Vandal Savage and still retains her beliefs that humanity can evolve without interference from others.'' ''Alternate Version *Justice League Action: Rise of The New Golden Age, The New Golden Age of Superheroes & Super Heroines ) '' *''Justice League Action: The New Golden Age of Heroes '' Category:DC Universe Category:TV series Category:Cartoons Category:DC Animated Universe